degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya-Dr. Chris Relationship
The relationship between Liam Christopoulos and Anya MacPherson is commonly known as Doctor Chranya (Doctor Chr'is/'Anya) and is also known as Lianya '('Lia'm/'Anya). Anya developed a crush on Dr. Chris, who was her mother Pam MacPherson's oncologist and tricked him into dating her after lying about her age. By the time Anya turned 18, when Doctor Chris claimed he felt it was more appropriate, he had accepted a job in Kenya, Africa and rejected her. Relationship History Overview Anya developed a crush on her mother's oncologist during the time when she would spend hours at the hospital while her mother was being treated for cancer. The two went on a date while Doctor Chris was under the assumption that Anya was 20 and shared a kiss. However, when Anya revealed to her mother she was seeing Dr. Chris, she made Anya tell him that she was really only 17. Dr. Chris and Anya met and agreed to remain friends until she was 18 when they would try a relationship between them. However, by the time of their second date, Doctor Chris told Anya that he was moving to Kenya, Africa. She asked to come with him, but he turned her down. Season 10 In My Body Is A Cage (2), Doctor Chris greets Anya and her parents at the hospital, assuring them that they found Pam's cancer at the right time. There are instant sparks between the two, and Anya looks back at him and then smirks before leaving his office, confirming her crush on him. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Anya and Riley go to the hospital, and waiting outside of the room they talk until Anya introduces her mom's doctor, Doctor Chris to Riley. After the doctor walks away Riley asks if she likes him, and Anya sort of makes it aware, she also notices that he likes him too. Riley tells Anya that he's gay because of his gaydar abilities, but Anya thinks he's straight. They shake on it to see if they can prove their cases. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Riley and Anya walk outside of school, and they talk about Doctor Chris. Riley begs Anya to let him go back to the hospital with him, because he only had about 4 crushes, and 3 of them came out, the fourth being Peter. Anya laughs and they begin talking about how they can find out if Doctor Chris is gay or not. They go to the hospital with a clipboard and they begin to interview the Doctor for their "relationship education" class. Doctor Chris lead them on that he was gay, by calling his old girlfriend by a partner, and that she was a doctor so he called her by doctor. Anya and Riley look at each other and ask other questions, Riley asks what he sees in a guy or a girl, and the doctor awkwardly answers that he tries to find the right girl, and never succeeds. Afterward, Chris asks why they're asking these questions, and Anya tells them it's for their relationship class, and Chris asks if they're in university, and Anya lies and tells him that they are, and that's their extra class. Doctor Chris tells them that they're lucky because that wasn't a class when he was at college. Anya and Riley then exchange looks, wondering how old this man is. In Halo (2), the two run into each other at the hospital when Anya came with Wesley for his severe erection after misusing a drug. Wesley notices Anya has a crush on Dr. Chris and wants to make it up to Anya for ruining the night. He asks if she can bring them coffee while they wait for his blood results and she agrees. When she goes to get the drinks Wes convinces Doctor Chris to stay with Anya past his shift, and Anya is surprised to see he waited to have cold coffee with her. They share a laugh and get to know each other for an hour before Anya goes home satisfied with the night. In When Love Takes Over, she lies and tells Doctor Chris that she is 20 and in college, since she knew a 25 year old doctor would not go out with a 17 year old girl. He expresses a lot of interest in her and begins a flirtatious relationship with her. After they meet at the hospital for lunch and really talk it out, he says he wants to date her and take her out the following night. They went on their date, and became semi-official with a kiss goodnight and everything. While eating at Little Miss Steaks, Holly J. was their waitress and she reminded Anya about her curfew. Liam questioned her since he was under the assumption she was an adult, but she says that she stays in a dorm on campus so she has to be in by 10:30pm. They talk about college for a moment and then go their separate ways being happy about the date... Until Pam found out the next day and made them break up. However, he told Anya to wait until she is 18, and they'll see where their relationship could go because despite her lies he is very interested in her beauty and intelligence. Season 11 After the two months passed and she had her eighteenth birthday in What's My Age Again?, they went on their second date. Doctor Chris, told Anya that he was moving to Kenya, Africa though, so their relationship could not work out. When she asked if she could go with him, he rejected her. Their break-up led to Owen and Anya hooking up. Degrassi Mini In Love Is..., Anya states that love is not being able to focus in class, which she states isn't practical because she has a test next week. However, she doesn't know how she can take notes when her head is filled with thoughts of "his sweet eyes", "cute hair", and "sexy smile." She calls herself pathetic, saying she always goes after guys she can't have, mentioning Sav Bhandari and the arranged marriage issues they had in their relationship, and now a man she barely knows. She thinks of the idea to fake sick so she could go and see him, saying to check her heart rate, but then realizing it's a bad idea because he would be able to hear how fast it was beating. She asks if having a crush on her mother's cancer doctor is such a bad thing, referring to Dr. Chris, and puts her hands over her notebook that had doodles of his name all over it. Rival Relationships *Owen-Anya Relationship Timeline *First Date: When Love Takes Over (1033-34) **Break Up: Pam made Anya tell Dr. Chris her real age, but the two met up later, and he told her he would give her another chance after her 18th birthday. *Second Date: What's My Age Again? (1104) **Break Up: Dr. Chris revealed to Anya that he accepted a job in Kenya, and he wouldn't let her come with him because he didn't want to take her life in Toronto away from her; plus he hardly knew the real Anya. Trivia *Anya lied about her age to go on a date with Doctor Chris. *Doctor Chris was Anya's mother Pam MacPherson's oncologist. *Riley Stavros and Anya made a bet over Dr. Chris's sexuality; Anya won. *Anya wanted to go to Kenya with Dr. Chris, but he rejected her. This led to the hook up between Owen and Anya, and then a relationship. *This was Anya's second on-screen relationship. Her first was with Sav, and her third with Owen. *Their relationship is very similar to Paige and Jesse Stefanovic's relationship. Gallery Degrassi-episode-33-03.jpg Anyaanddrchris.png tumblr_lherraUhKg1qcpwsjo1_500.png 343fs.jpg 345n.jpg 5745d.jpg 987fdf.jpg 787897.jpg 464fss.jpg 453dd.jpg 98789.jpg 7987h.jpg 97897h.jpg images (10)).jpg lto-heave-ho.png D10_sept13_ss_0629.jpg 04 (12).jpg 14 (1)).jpg 06 (12).jpg 12 (2)).jpg rtrtere.jpg iouik.png iujiukl.png uiou.png 897uiyu.png iuyuihi.png yuiyu.png yhuiyiu.png tyrtyui.png uiouuiou.png 87oiu.png 87iuu.png 97yu.png tyfytyui.png gfygjh.png rtyrrdd.jpg dgrtgrt.jpg iuiuik.jpg 5555d.png freere.png fhyyt4.png grgre5.png 89uioj.png 00282.jpg 98789m.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation